


A study of you

by bpearl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jongin’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, art student jongin, sehun is his muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpearl/pseuds/bpearl
Summary: Perhaps being inside a dark room alongside his hot roommate and an anatomy assignment due the next morning isn't such a bad combo for Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	A study of you

**Author's Note:**

> so glad to be participating in this fest! thank you mods for you hard work <3

"So, how is it?" Jongin anxiously asked a very focused Sehun who was currently checking their shared dorm's electrical panel as Jongin held up his phone's flashlight.

"Yeah, it's dead." Sehun replied while repeatedly switching the main circuit breaker on and off to no avail. The entire building was probably out of power because of the huge storm that had started outside an hour ago.

"I don't wanna be that person," Sehun started, pausing for a slight moment to turn his head to Jongin, who was already rolling his eyes. "But I told you so." Sehun added with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I know." Jongin visibly sulked. "It's my fault for procrastinating this assignment for so long."

Sighing in defeat, Jongin directed himself to Sehun's bed and pulled up his sketchbook as the latter made himself comfortable on the table to finish his already lukewarm dinner. For some odd reason Jongin never cared enough to elaborate, he always preferred working on his roommate's bed instead of his own, or even a table.

"I'll just try to draw those from memory." Jongin declared almost nonchalantly, but Sehun only had to spare him a glance to know better.

The sound of the rain pouring hard on their window and Jongin's rushed scribbles were all that could be heard for the next half an hour. Sehun had lighted up a few candles, one of them scented, so this faint jasmyne smell in the room somehow brought a sense of comfort to both of them.

At first, Jongin was doing well tracing the shapes he needed in order to draw a full human torso. Ventral and dorsal, as his professor had demanded. However, the faint candle lights created an alluring aura around Sehun that Jongin thought to be impossible to look away from. The wavering flames did a great job accentuating his delicate features, and Jongin found himself so captivated by that imagery that he couldn't help but start sketching his roommate's pretty nose, followed by his very much bored but still lovely eyes and small plump lips that opened in a yawn from time to time.

Soon enough, Sehun's face filled the entire page. Either staring down at the book he was trying to read with narrowed eyes, cutely scrunching up his nose, or resting his head on his right hand, Jongin drew them all seamlessly.

Noticing how he had completely drifted away from his previous assignment, Jongin furrowed his brows and hurriedly turned to a blank page. It was no surprise that his sketchbook was starting to look like a journal dedicated solely to Oh Sehun lately, but that was something Jongin didn't want to get too deep into. He decided to blame it on his roommate's "inspiring handsomeness", yes.

"How is it going with that?" Sehun asked, out of the blue. "You seem tense."

Looking up at the sudden noise, Jongin noticed Sehun's concerned gaze on him. As much as he tried to conceal negative emotions, Sehun always managed to read through him. At that moment, the art student was at the verge of giving up this anatomy homework he needed to hand in tomorrow morning.

"Bad." Jongin settled for an honest answer, voice quieter than usual.

"Maybe I could help?" Sehun proposed, earning a confused look from Jongin. "It's anatomy right? I could model for you since you can't look at any references."

Sehun had a point, Jongin figured. Those were the cons of being a broke college student. He couldn't afford the crazy expensive art books he needed in order to study, so he often had to look them up online and settle for the PDFs. The only problem was that, since his laptop didn't work unless it was directly plugged into an outlet (Jongin couldn't afford to fix the battery yet), there was no way he could look at good references for guidance. His phone was also useless, given the small sized, and not to mention cracked at the ends, screen.

"Uh, alright." Jongin reluctantly agreed. "If that's okay for you."

It wasn't like Sehun was super muscular or anything, but Jongin would be stupid to pass up on that opportunity.

"Yeah, I don't mind. It's too dark for me to finish reading this fucking book anyway. So, what do you need me to do?" Sehun asked, standing up from the wooden chair.

Already feeling his palms start to sweat, Jongin straightened his back against the wall and crossed his legs.

"I need to draw a human torso, so you decide whether you want to do the front part or the back first." Jongin tried to sound chill while his heart rate only quickened.

Sehun placed an index finger on his chin and hummed in contemplation as he neared where Jongin was seated on the bed.

"Okay, let's do it from the back later." Jongin almost choked on his own spit. "My abs are fresher since I did core work out today." Sehun grinned cheekily, seeming proud. Meanwhile, the art student was glued to bed, thoughts blurred and tongue tied.

Next thing Jongin knew, Sehun was taking his shirt off and bringing the candles closer to the bed for a better view. The lighting was still shitty but they needed to work with what they got.

After doing some last minute sit ups, Sehun sat on a chair as Jongin moved to sit on the edge of the bed right in front of him. His skin glistened under the candle lights, making it difficult for Jongin to concentrate on his task instead of popping up a boner.

Nevertheless, they managed to wrap it up considerably well after a few hours. Poor Sehun's back.

"So, when's our next session?" Sehun asked, hopeful glint in his eyes despite the fatigue.

Jongin tilted his head in a silent inquiry.

"I.." Sehun hesitated for a moment. "It'd be nice to hang out with you more, no drawings required." He chuckled.

Feeling his face flush, Jongin smiled, wasting no time in agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
